I'll Never Say
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: AU. Haku wants to finally tell Zabuza-sensei how he feels and with the last day of school quickly approaching, this could be his only chance.


**Well enjoy it! This is the first piece from my for a long time, I'm trying to write more, call it a New Years Resolution. This is a late piece for Haku's birthday. Happy Birthday Haku!**

I'll Never Say

Haku remembered the first day he saw him. Can recall in great detail the way his deep purple dress shirt off set his dark eyes. Haku could summon to his mind the rich sound of his voice caressing his ears for the first time and the way they made him feel. He remembered this and mourned for his loss.

He raised his eyes to Zabuza-sensei's direction and tried to concentrate on what he was actually saying rather than the vocal vibrations reeking havoc on his senses.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair._

Zabuza was his history teacher for the third year in a row. Next year he would be a senior and the seniors didn't have Zabuza-sensei as their teacher, they had someone else. Today was one of the last days of the school year, something to be celebrated, but Haku wasn't celebrating. He had to say something to Zabuza-sensei today! The bell to the end of the day rang and Haku stood up.

_I'm pullen' at my clothes._

As the rest of the students shuffled out of the class Haku took his time to gather his things.

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows._

Haku timidly approached Zabuza and cleared his throat nervously. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again abruptly when Zabuza looked up.

_I'm starin' at my feet. My cheeks are turnin' red._

"Zabuza-sensei," Haku started but trailed off.

_I'm searchin' for the words inside my head. And I'm feelin' nervous, tryin' be so perfect, cause I know your worth it, your worth it, yeah._

"Haku-san," Zabuza said acknowledging.

_If I could say what I wanna say._

"Haku, please, Sensei." Haku replied, Zabuza had a look of surprise at this.

_I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezin' you too tight?_

"What can I do for you Haku?" Zabuza replied.

_If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today, guess I'm wishin' my life away-_

"I…I just wanted to say thank you Sensei." Haku said copping out.

_-with these things I'll never say_

"Oh, for what Haku?" Zabuza asked leaning against his desk.

_It wont do me any good, its just a waste of time, what use is it to you what's on my mind._

"For teaching me these past three years." Haku said quickly.

_If it ain't comin' out, we're not goin' any where. So why can't I just tell you that I care!_

"Your welcome Haku, its been a pleasure teaching you." Zabuza replied with a soft smile just for Haku.

_Cause I'm feelin' nervous, tryin be so perfect, cause I know your worth it, your worth it, yeah._

"I was disappointed to find out you don't teach the seniors." Haku said trying again.

_If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezin' you too tight. If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down, on one knee. Marry me today, guess I'm wishin' my life away, with these things I'll never say._

"Why is that? Kisame-sensei is a great history teacher." Zabuza said.

_What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slippin away_

"Because I'll miss you." Haku blurted out.

_I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothin' to say._

"Oh?" Zabuza smirked.

_Cause I'm feelin' nervous, cause I know your worth it, yeah.  
_"Well, its because this will be the last year I'll have you Sensei." Haku stuttered.

_If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away._

"What?" Haku questioned.

_Be with you every night, am I squeezin' you too tight?_

"Right, cause after you graduate you wont be my student anymore and we can hang out."

_If I could say what I wanna see, I'd wanna see you go down, on one knee. Marry me today!_

"That…would be nice Sensei." Haku said shyly and turned to leave stopping at the door.

_Guess I'm wishin' my life away with these things I'll never say._

"Sensei…" Haku called back. _'I love you.'_

"Yes Haku?"

Haku hesitated and then lifted his hand and waved.

_These things I'll never say._

**So this was a softer piece from me. It's nice every once in a while. I hope you enjoyed it and will review. ~ Kuro**


End file.
